The present invention is directed a method for making heat curable platinum catalyzed silicone compositions having an enhanced cure rate. More particularly, the present invention relates to the employment of a silicon hydride siloxane in combination with a devolatilized mixture of a zero valent platinum-vinylsilane complex and a vinyl siloxane fluid.
Prior to the present invention, as shown by Karstedt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,775,452, and 3,715,334, platinum complexes were provided resulting from the reaction of a platinum halide and an unsaturated organosilicon material. These platinum complexes were useful in providing heat curable platinum containing organopolysiloxane compositions. Additional platinum catalyzed heat curable organopolysiloxane compositions are constantly being evaluated by the organosilicon industry to enhance their cure rates.